izuku midoriya and the quirk of god
by Darkdragondude1234
Summary: warning seriously op broken as hell izuku midoriya. (i'm not a good writer so don't expect anything of it.)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_god, what is he. Is he some benevolent deity, is he some kind of object that is just being there. Or is it just a concept that was made from the believes of the human race. Whatever the thing called god is, there is the powers called quirks. Theese things called quirks, is what now goes for superpowers. They could be anything. When the first quirk appeared it was something weird. A child born in qing qing raidated light. And soon a new profession was born with the addition of laws and regulations to control theese powers. The job of being a pro hero._

_However this is just the origins of quirks. There is one quirk above all. The legendary quirk that is said to be nothing but myth. The quirk of god. This quirk is said to give the wielder the ability to simple speak his wishes and it happens. However it has never happened before. Many think it doesn't exists. But that is not true._

_Either by fate or by accident, one can never tell, our storiies main protagonist, a quirkless boy named izuku midoriya was chosen by the thing that governs everyone and everything. To have this powe. This is his story._

Izuku Midoriya was different. He knew he was different and have always known that he was different. He was currently walking home from school when he noticed the fight between villains and the new hero called kamui woods. The wood hero raced around saving people from the villains when a giant of a woman showed up and took all the glory. Izuku snorted and started to walk away. He knew that the hero business was as brutal as every other work caréer. Izuku arrived at home and sighed "mom I'm home." inko midoriya called from the kitchen "i'm in here honey." izuku walked up towards his room and stared into the full-body view mirror and nodded to himself as he started "herculean strength, mercury speed, invulnerability, heightened senses, flight, x-ray vision." for each power he said did he glow a bright colour and he continued "super breath, heat vision, cold breath, instant hyper regeneration, increased battle instincts and finally elemental immunity." as he finished did he glowa soft bright neon blue and after that finished did he go back towards the kitchen.

He sat down and asked his mom "where is dad." inko sighed and told her son about the argument that she had had with hisashi when he found out that izuku was classified as quirkless did the man instantly argue that izuku wasn't his son and that he didn't want anything to do with him or his mother. Izuku sighed as he went back to his room. He was currently listening to music when he suddenly heard all-might in an interview talking about his hero work. Izuku grinned as he said "all-might is my dad."

toshinori yagi, also called all might sighed as he left the studio. He was looking forward to getting home to his loving wife inko and have a nice hot meal. He wondered what his son izuku was doing at the moment. Izuku knew about the battle between his dad and all for one. He said "all-might doesn't get damaged by all for one." and so he went back to his homework. Toshinori stepped out of the car and clicked the keys. He was still in his yellow striped suit as he walked up to the door. He unlocked with his keys. "hi honey." inko said smiling and toshinori sniffed "something smells lowly." he smiled. Toshinori walked up to their room and stepped out of his suit. "sodding interviewers. Oh well that's what comes with being number one." he thought. Toshinori sneaked a peak into his son's room. "ah good he is taking his studies seriously." he thought. "hey, son dinner's ready, why don't you take a break."

izuku turned and blinked "oh, hi dad. Sure just let me finish this mathematical problem and I will be right down." all-might gave a big thumb's up. Later as the family sat down to eat did they have fun and laugh and what not.

Time passed and izuku was sitting in the class room of yo'chi mu middle school staring out the window while half-listening on what the teacher had to say. "it's time to seriously consider what you want to do as your further caréer." however here he smiled "but screw that. We all know that all of you is going to go to the hero caréer." izuku snorted as he stared out the window. He knew that not everyone was made equal. Alo tof the quids didn't have strong enough quirks to even be able to complete the physical exam.

"DON'T LUMP ME IN WITH THEESE LOOSER'S TEACH!" Bakugo shouted "I'M GOING TO BE THE ONLY ONE TO GO INTO THE HERO COURSE OF U.A.!" izuku ignored bakugo and started to walk home. He reached a tunnel when he sensed something behind him and instantly took flight and jumped several meters back. "so kid. You have a sensory and a power quirk. This is gonna be sweet." the sludge villain said while he sent another punch. Izuku easily dodged the punch and suddenly heard "FEAR NOT SON! FOR I AM HERE!" izuku turned with a great awed looked "NOW! LET'S MAKE THIS OUR FIRST OFFICAL HERO TEAM UP. YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO."

they both charged towards the villain and roared "DETROIT... SMAAAASHH!" and so did the sludge villain meets his drastic end in a way as he spalshed against the wall. "well, that was certainly a interesting debout, don't you say son." and so they started to walk back home. The time slowly passed on and all-might stared at the sun on dagaboah beach "it's time son. My time as the symbol of peace is over. Now it's time. For the symbol of hope to be born. I have been waiting for this day. To pass it on. One for all." toshinori said with a smile.

Izuku smiled "thanks dad." and so izuku told his father about god. Toshinori stared gobsmacked. But then he grinned as he handed a strand of his hair to his son "now eat this."

izuku just stared at his father. "ARE YOU SERIOUS!" he screamed. "YES THAT IS HOW IT HAS ALWAYS WORKED." toshi said exasperated. Izuku then took the hair and swallowed it "bleah. You taste disgusting dad.". Toshi had a vein bulge in his forehead "JUST BECAUSE OF THAT, YOUNG MAN, YOU'RE GROUNDED FOR A WEEK." then he muttered "i don't taste that bad do I." and so 10 month of hellish training to build up izuku's body. Sure it could handle one for all at 100 % or beyond that but toshi decided that his son would need to look the part as well.

The time passed and izuku really started to build himself up to where he would look like the part of the symbol of hope. Izuku was walking towards the entrance door of U.A academy and he heard "oh hi. You must be all-might's son." izuku turned and saw a young excited girl with permanent flushes on her cheecks." izuku nodded and said "yea that's me." the girl got excited "it must be soo cool to be the number one hero's kid. Oh sorry I haven't introduced myself. My name is ochako uraraka. Pleasure to meet you." Izuku smiled "izuku midoriya pleasure is all mine." suddenly there was a loud "OUT OF MY WAY NERD!" izuku got pushed to the side and izuku muttered "rude as always kaachan." and soo they started to walk towards the entrance exam.

Meanwhile in the teacher's lounge midnight turned towards the number pro hero and said " I heard that your son is going to apply this year all-might," the number one pro hero smiled and gave his colleague a big thumbs up and went back to his work. Izuku was currently sitting and doing the written exam was a breece for izuku. Then came the practical exam. "ALRIGHT YOUNG HEROES HOW YA ALL DOING YEAHHH!" the pro hero present mic said grinning. "NOW HERE IS HOW IT IS GOING TO WORK. YOU WILL ALL HAVE 10 MINUTES TO GET AS MANY VILLAIN POINTS AS POSSIBLE. THEY ARE DIVIDED BY POINT VALLUE. 1 POINT, 2 POINTS AND THREE POINTS. THERE IS ALSO A 0 POINTER. BUT THAT IS SOMETHING THAT IS TO REPRESNT A SUPER VILLAIN SO YOU BETTER NOT TRY TO TAKE IT DOWN IF POSSIBLE.

YOU VILL ALSO BE DIVIDED INTO DIFFERENT TESTING GROUPS SO NOT ALL WILL BE AT THE SAME PLACE AS ALL THE OTHERS. YOUR FREE TO USE YOUR QUIRK HOWEVER YOU SEE FIT IN ORDER TO SCORE AS MUCH POINTS AS YOU CAN." present mike said excited. Midoriya ignored the glassed student who stood up and asked a question and the answer that he got as he gave his mother the same powers as he had along side with the body of a deviantart super heroine alta woman picture. He also gave her clothes that fit her. He then noticed that the student's where starting to move.

Izuku was wondering how it would go on the practical. Present mic shouted "ALRIGHT EVERYBODY IT'S TIME TO GO! Izuku immediately shot forward using one for all including his own speed. This however caused a miniature tornado. In a short instant he had already destroyed 30 1 pointers, 10 2 pointers and 5 3 pointers earning him 65 points in a quick succesion. Meanwhile in the teacher's box allmight roared with pride "THAT'S MY BOY!" he instantly knew what he had done and as such he instantly coughed and smiled embarrased "i mean, he's incredibly skilled and powerful." midnight sweatdropped and said "smug ass. You just want to boast." she saw the look hidden in his eyes.

Izuku continued to totally pulverize every single robot in sight. Suddenly izuku's heigthened senses hear someone moan "my ankle." izuku was there in a flash. "hi deku." ochaku said with pain. Izuku instantly lifted the rock like it was nothing. Then he heard it. The zero pointer. He stared up at the robot and jumped into the air. He cocked back his arm and threw a full power smash turning the robot to space dust. "you okay ochako." he asked worriedly. Ochako turned beat red and fainted. Izuku started to quickly rushed towards the gate and then he bumped into recovery girl. Izuku fired off rapid fire words only for recovery girl to grin evily as she said "someone has been playing the knight in shining armour haven't they. Immitating your old man are you, hmm." izuku froze. One second passed, two seconds, three seconds then it clicked in his head.

He sighed, guess it runs in the family. Izuku followed the rest of the students towards the exit. Izuku noticed his dad giving a big thumbs up where he stodd at the exit gate. They reached all-might's car and izuku put the safety belt on. Time passed on as all-might hummed while driving. The day went on as they got home. Later the next day all-might came in while holding a letter. "guess what son, you have gotten in." they went out to celebrate and inko had a beautifull low cut dress and high heels. Midoriya had the best shirt and pants that he had available and all-might had chosen his best suit.

They sat down and ordered their dinner when suddenly a fan said "LOOK IS ULTRA-BOY!" instantly all the people rushed the hero family and so all-might gave his traditional laugh and they were all signing auto-graphs. Izuku blinked as they returned home. "so son, how does it feel to be officicaly part of the hero world." all-might smiled. Inko laughed warmly "dear, don't pressure him. He still has three years of education." and both of his parents laughed.

Izuku sighed as he sat at his computer watching some horror flicks. He was bored and there was nothing really good going on when he suddenly received a phone call. "yea this is midoriya izuku speaking."

"Nerd we need to talk."

izuku knew this was not going to go good. "where do you want ous to meet?"

"behind your house."

later when izuku arrived at the scene did he notice the glare of bakugo's look on his face. "alright nerd start talking. You were always weak when we were growing up. What changed. I demand that you tell me."

izuku noticed that he was talking like a normal person this time and not screaming at the top of his throat. Izuku shook his head and said "it is best if you don't know. There could be villains coming for you if you knew what kind of power I have." Bakugo roared "DAMN YOU DEKU!" and he charged. Izuku immediately dodged his right hook and sent bakugou flying into the wall with a single punch knocking him out cold. Instantly all-might and superwoman, as inko had taken as a hero name, was there.

All-might sighed "young bakugou again huh. He sure has a big pride and ego."


	2. Chapter 2

Izuku looked at his dad and said "guess we have to bring him to aunt mitsuki." all-might nodded and they started to make their way towards the house of the bakugou family. Izuku rang the doorbell and a voice came from inside that said "hold your horses i'm coming." mitsuki walked up towards the door and opened it. "oh no." she groaned as she saw izuku and his family. "don't tell me that he has done something bad again has he." izuku gave a pained smiled as he said "he tried to forcably make me tell him how I got stronger."

Mitsuki noticed that at that point that katsuki decided to wake up and she screamed "WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY FOR YOURSELF HUH!" katsuki shouted back "SCREW YOU OLD HAG!". Izuku flinched at the tough parenting going on. "DON'T TAKE THAT TONE WITH ME KATSUKI!". That was pretty much how it went down the entire time as Mitsuki tried to get her son to apologize for his behaviour only to be meet with a furious resistance. Izuku turned towards his dad and whisperer "i think we should leave." allmight nodded and the midoriya family started make their way home. The days passed until june 21 was started to tick down and the future heroes would start to gather. Izuku while doing his school homework also started to due some more serious training.

Then came the date and izuku and all-might walked up towards their small wolksvagen and they got in into the car to drive off towards the school. All-might dropped izuku of at the school student entrance and he started to walk up. "izuku!" a female voice called happily. Izuku turned around and smiled as he saw uraraka ochako. "hi uraraka-san. Had a pleaseant summer so far." the girl smiled and said "yea, it was great. You?" before izuku could answer did someone shout "OUT OF MY WAY DEKU!" and izuku more to surprise then the actual force behind the shove fell down upon the ground. Izuku grumbled as a boy had come up and helped him to get up from it. "hey ida. Had a good summer so far?"

the boy nodded "yes. I have had an excellent summer so far. What about the two of you?" he finished with a question. Izuku shrugged "pretty uneventful to be honest. But there was this time where I did a so called "official dad, son super hero team up." at this izuku air qouted with his fingers. They continued up towards the school and started to search for their classroom. They found it after some searching and izuku noticed the pro hero erazer-head lying in a sleeping bag at the ground and he pointed that out to his friends.

"sit down before I force you too." the pro hero said and everyone instantly sat down terrified of the man as he glared at them. "good. Now that, that is out of the way. We are going to do a quirk test. Everyone follow me and we will do a quirk application test." the whole class asked "quirk application test?" and with that did they follow the teacher to a small field. Toshinori stood hiding behind a corner looking nervously as he though "i just hope that aizawa doesn't expel everyone as he did last year"

erazer-head turned towards the group and said "bakugou, how far was your longest soft-ball throw whitout your quirk?" aizawa asked bored. "72 metres, I think." aizawa nodded and said "now try throwing it with your quirk." bakugou took the soft-ball from the teacher and said "i will add some fire to the pitch to really show them something." he cocked back his arm and then he roared as he threw "DIIIIIEEEEEEEEE!" they all thought as they heard bakugou scream this "is he serious." there was a loud boom. They all watched as aizawa looked at his phone and he turned it and said "702 metres. Not bad."

bakugou smirked and walked up to deku and said quite rudely "beat that, you damn nerd." deku snorted and walked up to the line. He cocked back his arm and smirked as he combined 1% and his herculean strength. They all stared with slack jaws and shocked eyes as the ball shoot with a sonic boom into outer space. Aizawa turned the phone scratching his head as the group all said in unison "infinity!". One of the student's said "this looks like fun." that was not the thing to say as aizawa instantly turned and said with cold voice "oh and I forgot to tell you a thing. The one that lands at the bottom. Well him or her will be instantly expelled from the school no questions asked."

the guy that said the thing about it being fun instantly started to protest by saying "hey we just got here, that ain't fair." aizawa turned towards the boy and said "you think an attack by a super villain is fair, man-made accidents that wipes out entire cities, natural catastrophées?" the pro hero asked seriously. "life ain't fair and the faster that you learn that it is, then the faster you can become the pro hero that you want to become." that got all of the student's focused.

Time passed and izuku easily scored the best result out of everyone. They all went back towards the classroom and aizawa said "now there is one more thing you need to do before we continue." they all dreaded what was going to come. "you need to choose a class rep." the students all sighed a sigh of relief as they thought "great, just normal school stuff.". After much arguing about who would become school rep, did they decide on voting for a school rep and vice school rep. In the end, did they decided to go with Tenya Ida for school rep and momo yaoyurozu for vice rep. The rest of the day was pretty normal until suddenly the alarm went of. Mass panic was what happened and they all started to rush out of the classroom only for Ida to shout to Ochaco "URARAKA USE YOUR QUIRK TO MAKE ME FLOAT!" Ochaco shouted "RIGHT!" and she squised herself pash the panicking students and lightly smacked Ida upon the fingers. The next thing that happened was that Ida screamed "STUDENT'S OF UA. THERE IS NO CAUSE TO PANIC. IT IS JUST THE PRESS TRYING TO GAIN ENTRANCE TO THE SCHOOL GROUNDS!" the student's started to calm down a little after that and they started tp walk back towards their classroom.

Lunch came and they walked towards the lunchhall and he sat down to eat. The rest of the class of 1a followed suited and they talked and happily laughed with each other. Then came the next class. "I AM HERE WALKING THROUGH THE DOOR LIKE AN ORDINARY PERSON" allmight said loudly, smiling at the class. "NOW WE WILL BE WALKING TO THE BATTLE GROUND BETA! HOWEVER." here allmight grinned like a kid as he looked at the kids while they were gushing over his silver age uniform. "YOU WILL ALL NEED TO LOOK LIKE HEROES TOO.!" and with that did he click a button on a remote and small boxes came out of the wall. "THEY ARE JUST LIKE YOU HAVE ORDERED THEM TO BE. GO INTO THE LOCKER ROOMS AND CHANGE INTO THE SUITS YOU HAVE ORDERED." deku followed the boys into the changing room for boys and he started to change. He had ordered an exact replica of lee pai long's outfit from shaman king after having bench watched it on the net. However he had changed the colours from green to red on the edges and the kanji had been replaced with the symbol for dragon.

"THE CLOTHES MAKE THE HERO YOUNG LADIES AND GENTLEMEN. YOU CERTAINLY DO NOT DISSAPOINT. YOU ALL LOOK SO COOL. NOW WHERE IS THAT BOY OF MINE?" allmight finished questioningly. "BEWARE EVILDOERS! FOR THE DRAGON OF HEAVEN WILL RAIN DOWN JUSTICE UPON YOU." izuku shouted while he stood at the edge of the top of the walls that were surronding the test site.

Izuku jumped down from the wall and instantly started to spin in mid air. He landed in a crounching position and they all stared at him with awe. Allmight then said "ALRIGHT YOU GUYS IT TIME TO DECIDE THE TEAMS. WE WILL BE DRAWING LOOTS ON WHO GOES WITH WHO." Ida walked up "not to be rude or anything sensei, but why are we doing it like this." izuku smiled as he said "think about it ida. More often then not heroes has to team up on the spot with other heroes and sometimes that can lead to heroes teaming up with someone that they either don't like or don't usually work with. There are even times where there is no other heroes to work with. So this is also a way for ous to be prepared for such a event."

Ida nodded and said "you truly are the son of the number 1 hero izuku. I retrace my question." allmight smiled as he started to pull the teams. The fight went pretty much as they do in the anime however it then came to ochaco uraraka. Izuku told ochaco about bakugou's tendencies. They made their plan and so they started to make their way through the area. Izuku mentioned for ochaco to stay quiet. He listened and heard how Ida and bakugou was arguing about the fact that bakugou just wanted to go after "deku" as he liked to call the nerd.

Izuku told his plans to uraraka and they charged into the fray. Instantly izuku heard aloud explosion and the wall cave in. just as planned. "i'm going to fucking destroy you deku!" bakugou snarled. "i'm not afraid of you, you damn jerk." bakugou roared and charged in, izuku however just dodged around the punch and slammed the explosion quirk user into the ground hard and then he wrapped the tape around the other boy's wrist.

He heard that uraraka was having some trouble with Ida. He rushed off after ensoring that bakugou was properly captured and couldn't use his qurik to get free. He noticed that Ida was to occupied with ochaco and he gave her a hidden signal that was clear. "keep him occupied. Ida was monologing about how he was some hotshot villain.

Suddenly ida heard "HERO TEAM... WINS." Ida shouted "WHAT! NOOOOO." they walked out of the site back towards the monitoring room. They watched the other students perform their combat trials and fight each other.

Izuku and the class had english and other classes following next. The rest was pretty normal school stuff and the day slowly started to tick down towards the end of the school day. Izuku and allmight meet up as they started the journey home towards the midoriya household. Inko smiled while she dried her hands as she asked "how was your first day at school izuku."

izuku smiled and said "it was great. Thought katsuki hasn't changed much." inko nodded as she said "it is as expected. Since he has such a strong sense of pride and confidence in his abilities, it comes like a real chock when he is proven wrong otherwise." izuku grumbled "he doesn't have to be a jerk about it." and they sat down to eat.

Meanwhile in another location "it's time kurogiri, tomura. Start colleting the pieces that we have collected so far. It's time to start making our move towards the hero society and the so called symbol of peace and justice." a man in a toxido said with disgust as he stared through the computer screen.


End file.
